hxh_ultimatenenfandomcom-20200213-history
Basics (EN)
Welcome ! Here you will find tips and advices that will (hopefully) help you, especially if you are a novice player. FAQ Who are the bests hunters ? There are several tier lists available on this wiki, which purpose is to help you estimate your hunters strength : *Tier list (common) : concerns a large part of the game, yet most at its "begining". You will find there the table that used to be on this page, as well as another table (soon), that will provide you an overview of hunters strength depending on the game mode *Tier list (advanced) (coming soon) You may find additional information on hunters on Hunters recap page. Beware, these tier lists are rather subjectives ! They were made by other players, that are used to some hunters and not others, like playing in a certain way... This means that hunters who do not appear in those lists are not necessarily bad ones. One good thing to do would be keeping one copy of each S or A rank hunter you get, they may eventually prove useful. How do I get S class hunters ? There are 3 ways of getting S class hunters : *drinking beer at the saloon (better drink them during a beer event) *using Gacha *crafting hunters (not really recommended for newbies) NB : You cannot get all S hunters at the saloon. Some of them are Gacha exclusives (Meruem, Illumi, Netero, Pariston, Hisoka and Chrollo) or can only be crafted (Kalluto, Dark Gon, Thunder Kiilua, Raving Biscuit and Puppet Kite) or can only be obtained in specific shops (Alluka, Nanika, Ant Queen). Beer events : : Sometimes, you can find a « beer event » among the events available on one day . This is an event that requires you to drink a certain quantity of beer (either 50, 100, 120 or even 150, depending on the reward), rewarding you with a S class hunter among other things (cards, puppet shards, champagne...). : Most of the time, such an event happens on Wednesday or Sunday, and requires drinking 50 beers. : Therefore, once you have completed your Rookie Carnival, it would be better to drink beers you have gathered only on a beer event day, if the reward seems interesting to you. :So far, there has been various hunters available in beer events, such as Nobunaga, Ginta, Ant Queen, Pufu, Genthru at a rather "low" price (50 or 60 beers), but also Netero, Chrollo, Kalluto (120-150 beers), or even Nanika (20 shards for 150 beers). You can also get exclusive collections shards in beer events, and that's really nice :) :You can consider that every hunter available in the game may appear one day in a beer event, and that the rarest this hunter is, the most expensive he will be. Gacha : : Gacha is a lottery system that enables you to collect various items (mainly B class hunters), but also points you can use to buy things in a dedicated shop. Those points are what is really interesting about Gacha : you can spend them to buy a top S class hunter shard (bests of the game), and eventally recruit this hunter (requires 60 shards). : Hunters available through Gacha are changing according to a specific rotation : Meruem, Illumi, Netero, Pariston et Hisoka (Minph). One Gacha lottery lasts 3 days, before a day off, and then a new Gacha with a new top hunter. : You will need 20 points to get one shard, and you need a total of 60 shards to recruit a hunter. According to game experience, you get about 1 shard of the top S class hunter in each 10-ticket draw you make. This means you will need about 100 tickets to get the S class hunter you've ever dreamt of. : You can get Gacha tickets thanks to events, but you can also buy them (a 10-ticket pack costs 2 500 diamonds). Tickets will remain from a Gacha to another, which means you can collect them day after day, and use them once you have 100 of them (and a Gacha that interests you). Be careful, points you get by drawing the machine will be lost when Gacha period ends, so don't forget to use them ! Wisely spending your diamonds : When spending your diamonds, you should pay attention to the « Cumulative consumption » event and adapt your spending to it. : For instance, you could spend 5 000 diamonds during a consumption event buying two 10-Gacha-ticket packs. This would make you get 20 Gacha tickets from you direct buying plus 20 tickets thanks to the consumption event (according to pasts events, it may change in the future). : Most of the players would also suggest you to spend your diamonds on Gacha tickets rather than on beers. Will I lose my Gacha/Wish Hut tickets if I don't use them ? No, you won't :). Those tickets will be kept as long as they are not used. Yet you have to be careful about the points you get when drawing these lotteries, for they will be lost at then of the Gacha/Wish Hut period if not used. Should I star-up ? break ? awake ? Take a glance at the skill description and make your own choice ! * star-up raises skills maximum level (auto, active and passive skills), and thus may enhance damages, healing, buffs etc. * breakthrough '(available to 6* hunters) raises skills maximum level as well, but also provides extra bonus (HP and attack), a new skill and adds one or more levels to your hunter. * '''awakening ' gives your hunter an extra skill. Take care not to use hunters to awaken another hunter, use instead puppets, especially if your hunter is a S one ! Which cards should I set on my hunter ? Again, the best thing to do is read your hunter's skills, and see what they are linked to. Usually, you will equip defensive hunters (tank) with defense cards, dps ones with attack/crit rate/crit damage cards and healing ones with HP cards (whenever their skill is based one their own HP). You may find it helpful setting a speed card in one of the Hatsu spot. Whenever a skill may apply an effect on ennemies (poison, debuff etc.), it could be useful to use a effect accuracy card. You can also take a look at Cards or Hunters recap to see the most useful stats for your hunters. Should I set my hunter on my main line or as an assist ? When playing, you will have to constantly adapt your team to your enemies, which means you won't have just one team. When you wonder whether a hunter should be set on your main line or as an assist, you should consider the following points : *when he is on your main line, a hunter will cast his skill more often (sometimes, you will prefer setting a healer directly in your main line to avoid dying too fast) *when he is on your main line, a hunter will receive damage (a low level hunter will be "protected" if in assist, and high damage dealers won't suffer any damage against rebound effect if set as assists) *your hunter's passive skill, and maybe awoken skill, may not work if your hunter is not on your main line (they will be effective only if they are linked to the active skill) What are Nen beasts ? How to use them ? Nen beasts can be added to your account by gathering dedicated shards. The first time you can invoke such a beast, a tutorial shows you the way to do it. These beasts give your hunters various enhancements. You don't need to equip them : once you have invoked a nen beast, its bonus will be automatically applied to your team. You can enhance your beasts to get better bonuses. Help me, I'm stucked ! First things you need to check are : * you are playing manually (and not using auto mode) * your hunters have reached their max level * you have assigned suitable cards to your hunters * you have already tried several team configurations Please, note that it is quite common to get stucked on 7-7 challenge (a few days, maybe a week). Try to analyze the situation: why are you stuck? Which precise point is blocking you? :Example : in challenge 7-7, first round's Zazan may one shot your tank. The thing here is to determine how to survive this attack, or how to kill Zazan before she attacks. :Other example : in Heaven's arena, number of Leolio/Machi/Biscuit may come out to be highly problematic because of their healing abilities. Here, you need to find out an effective way to reduce/annul their healing, or a way to avoid having to face 3 of these hunters at the same time... Normally, analyzing the situation and reading your hunters' skill description should help you move forward. Don't forget that you can : * '''interrupt : interrupting enemy's skill launch. Hunters whose active skill's description starts by Interrupt are to be favored (easier to use). In order to interrupt the enemy's skill, you need to cast your own skill when the enemy's gauge empties. * shield : protecting your team may also help you. You can either use a shield (given by Kortopi, Zeno or Morel for instance), or Pufu (awake) for his invulnerability ability (way more efficient than a simple shield). * exhaust : reducing enemy's healing effect. It works only on the HoT part of the healing (the little green cross you can see). Here you can use Komugi, Menchi or Biscuit : reading their skills will give you the percentage of reduction applied. * debuff : removing enemies' buffs. Hunters such as Morel or Wing have this ability. You can also set fighting speed on x1 so you can easily interrupt or cast a shiled at the right moment... If you still don't know what to do, you can : * read in game walkthrough, where you may find « ideal teams » examples * read wiki guides (coming soon, only available in french for now) * ask for help on Discord or in game. Remember to explain what's making you stucked ;) What are Wish Hut ? wish tablets ? what are they here for ? Wish Hut is not really a priority for new players (it would be better first to focus on Gacha and getting nice hunters). Wish tablets are Wish Hut's tickets. Those tablets can be bought individually (100 diamants = 1 tablet), or, not very often, in special shops such as "Neon's mysterious shop" or "Premium spl offer" at a very lower price. Wish Hut is the place where you can get items required to start hunter's 3rd collection (10 items required to open it). Just as for Gatcha, Wish Hut has a rotation (same as Gacha's, see detail in table below) and a day off at every change. Since x10 draws only cost 9 tablets, you'd rather use them and not one by one draw. Points you get by drawing this Wish Hut will give you, when reaching various stages, bonus reward. 500 points stage's reward for instance is quite interesting. How many tablets would you need to get your 10 collection items ? It depends on the hunter and on your luck...A Wish Hut may give you collection item for more than 1 S hunter and every x10 draw won't necessarilly give you a S hunter collection item (quite often but not always). If you're absolutely unlucky, you will need 20 "x10 draw" to by the 10 collection items you need (200 points 1 item for S hunters), that is 20x9 tablets = 180 tablets. Yet as your are not that unlucky, with 20 draws, you should get some of the items you're aiming at. Therefore, you should need only about 15 draws to get those 10 items. NB : Little Kalluto ain't liked by this Wish Hut and you cannot get his collection item by drawing (or so it seems), which means you'll have to by all his 10 collection items ! When making wish at the Wish Hut, you can get an extra reward when reaching a certain amout of points gathered (crafted hunter's collection items, potions). It may be a good choice to try and reach one or two (or even more) of these stages. Before considering spending diamonds on wish tablets, you can start gathering collection items of hunters you like at the dark contient's shop (when they are available).